Banned Presence
by The Wordless Epoch
Summary: .:UNDER CONSTRUCTIOIN!:. .:DO NOT READ:.
1. Chapter 1

_**He guys! Yeah, this is an A/N. I know this will suck, but this is a Harry Potter spin-off, featuring the characters from Instant Star. Yeah...Don't hate, appreciate! Anyways, I hope it won't stink as much as I think it will! R&R!**_

_**My Disclaimer: I own neither Instant Star nor Harry Potter. CTV, the Instant Star Company, and J. K. Rowling own the characters. I however, own the new characters and the story line. This is for entertainment purposes only and I do not expect any money from it...Dang, I don't own Tom Felton either..haha..I know you're out there, Tom, and I wish you knew who I was!**_

Chapter 1: Banned Presence

Hermione, Harry, and Ron ran outside. From the looks on their faces, you would know something drastic had just happened, and the victim was in their paths. Draco Malfoy pushed through Ron and Harry, trying to get a look at the unfortunate soul in the way of the path to Hagrid's Hut.

"Dad..." Draco whispered softly, barely loud enough to hear. "What in bloody hell happened?" he choked. "What...Where...Why...How...What in bloody hell happened?" He repeated, dropping to his knees, an exasperated vibe propelling off of him.

"How are we supposed to know, Malfoy?" Hermione spat at him. "We heard the blast and we ran out here. We don't know any more than you do. And don't look at me like that!" Hissed Hermione, with the last statement aimed at the fact that Draco, who had just noticed her, was looking at her with much reverence and charm, being much of a flirt if I may say so. "I said, _STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!_" Hermione shrieked, before edging herself in between Neville and Ginny, both of whom had joined the crowd moments before.

Hermione had changed over the summer. Bushy-haired no more, she had sleek, golden brown hair with gold highlights. Her new style was amazing too. Wispy and layered hair framed her face now, and she looked better than his old girlfriend, Jude Harrison. And that was saying a lot. Hermione's teeth had obviously been whitened profusley. She was flat around the waist, and as he looked at her, he could imagine his arm around her. His eyes moved back up to her face. Her lips...lip-glossed and shiny, she looked hotter than the sun. Although she did not sing, nor was she punk, she was the prettiest girl in Hogwarts. Too bad he hadn't told Jude he was a wizard .Anyways, Hermione's earrings glittered in the sunlight through her wispy, curly hair. Although her eyes were glaring, Draco sensed that if he could just say sojmething to make her eyes widen a little, he'd be able to see her deep, chocolate brown eyes a lot better. And he did.

"If you think that I like you, you are highly mistaken. And by the way, _mudblood_, I wasn't implying that you knew any more than I did on Prefessor _Malfoy's_ death. All I implied was that I would like to know what exactly did happen. As of course, as proud as I am, I do not know as much as you, oh wise one." Draco retorted, with an air of sarcasm. "If you _must_ know why I wasn't out here, I was on my way up to my _new_ dorm room, when I saw a green flash ouside m window. Oh, don't you wish you could be me, eh ickle Weasley-kins and Potty-boy?" He added, noticing that Harry and Ron were glaring at him with icy cold eyes.

"We don't give a damn if you are head boy or girl. We think that if you were going be anything at all, you should have at least been Head Girl, seeing as you are one. Don't you agree Harry?" Ron hissed.

"Well, I don't want to be a party pooper here. Yet I must say, all of you here who are seventh years, are _late_ for Transfiguration. Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, and..." Professor Snape paused for a second , as to show he had no reverence to the 'Ickle Weasley-kins' at all. "...Mr. _Weasley_, follow Minerva, as she is waiting by the door. I'm greatly disapointed in all of you, especially in you, Mr. Malfoy. Do you not think it is obvious that you killed your own father? Do you not," Snape added, turning around to face the crowd as he continued, "remember that _I_, Professor Snape, taught DADA last year? Do you not remember the lesson we spent the most time on because of some...cough students who were cough unable to grasp the material?" Snape said, turning to Harry and Ron. "_Wordless Curses and Spells_? Hm? I don't believe you do, Mr. Malfoy. Obviously, you need some more help? Hm? Mr. Malfoy, I expect you in my office at _exactly_ 7:00 sharp tonight. Do not be late and do not have some _Cheeeeesy _excuse as to why you were late. I want to...hm...teach you some lessons. Ms. Granger, as Head Girl, I expect you to walk with Mr. Malfoy to my office. Actually, I'd quite appreciate you staying for the...lessons so that you may learn some...spells too. Thank you, Enjoy your day." Snape ended, with a humongous smirk on his face at the sight of Draco's slightly flushed face after that hell of a sermon.

_'I'll show him. Neither Hermione nor Severus will tell me what to do. I will not be in his office by 7. No one will make me. I know I'll be shunned and maybe killed by the Deatheaters. I know Voldemort will hate me. And I didn't kill my father. Oh no, I would never think of that. Punishment upon punishment for that one. And now I'll get double punishment for no reason. I didn't even try to kill! Hermione can't seem me bloody. Although,if she did, maybe...no it's too risky. Doesn't risky sound a lot like risque? Oh my god, I'm turning into a flaming idiot...although, a Hot flaming idiot. And Severus embarrassed me. I'm not a fool. I'm a Malfoy. A He-man-muggle-hater...yeah, that's it...'_

"Mr. Malfoy, what spell do you say to change a goat into a block of goat's cheese? Mr. Malfoy? Oh dear god. 10 seconds for you to answer or I will deduct 10 housepoints for each year of your age. How's that?"

"Huwhat? Oh...the spell for the transfiguration of a goat to goat's cheese? That's easy! **_Oreamnos americanus Dairiamus_**." Draco replied, as if he had been paying attention the entire time instead of staring at Hermione's perfect back...'_Oh..her bra strap's showing...should I tell her or should I just stare at it? I have to show her I'm man enough to say it._' Draco thought.

Writing a note in invisible ink, she kicked Hermione's chair ahead of him. She turned around halfway, glaring out the side of her eye. "What?" she hissed.

"Here. Read this. It's in invisibil...ity is the most wonderful talent to have, isn't it? I mean, I think it's the hardest transfiguration around!" Draco replied, changing the subject completely when he felt McGonnagel's eyes boring a hole into his back. "Hi, Professor...laughs softly and nerviously...what's hoppin'?"

"You would be if I kept Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody in the classroom...I do not support his idea of punishment by transfiguration of a human to a ferret and making it bounce on a hard stone floor," McGonnagel took a breath. "but I do think it's better than rape or beating. Now, get back to work, all of you, please." And with that she walked away to her desk in the front of the classroom, where she sat down and graded term papers, most of which received a little click of the tongue or a shake of the head.

But Draco couldn't concentrate. Hermione was so beautiful, yet he was so mean to her. He had to show her he wasn't like that anymore. But how?

And with that final thought, he turned his head towards the window to watch the snow falling lightly outside and to daydream about his crush.

_**I hope you liked it. I love to make Draco be all sarcastic, yet funny. To those of you who want to know...The Instant Star part is coming up soon, don't you fret...I'll make it good, I swear! **_

_**In this fanfic, it is the year 2005 right now. Jude Harrison is 16, making Draco 17. Hopefully that didn't confuse you too much...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Read the first chapter!**_

_**A/N: Hope you like. There's a trip coming up soon in the story, which will be an amazing time for Draco and 'Mione. ok?**_

Chapter 2

As Draco walked up to the Head Boy's dorm, as he was the head boy, he felt as though he were walking on clouds. He couldn't help but remember...in Charms class the most amazing thing had happened.

_Charms Class Flashback: Draco's POV:_

_Hermione walked in with her sleek, shiny, beautifully wavy hair bouncing on her shoulders. I couldn't help but watch her. I felt a little prick in my heart when I saw the disgusted look on her face that showed she didn't want to sit in front of me for another class. I let it go, seeing as I was too in love to care._

_"Today, we will be working on **wordless** charms. In DADA, I am sure you have studied wordless spells and curses, so this should be easy for most of you." Professor Flitwick stated, nodding his head and sending a smile in Hermione's direction. "You will be trying the summoninge and levitation spells with pillows. I will put you in groups of 2 so that you can recieve help from your partner if you need it. Ok, Mr. Potter and Ms. Patil, Mr. Weasley with your sister, Mr. Zabini with Ms. Parkinson (Pansy's face fell) and Mr. Malfoy with Ms. Granger. I will hand out your pillows shortly. Get settled in your groups and then talk about who wants to go first. Ms. Weasley and Ms. Patil, would you please help me with the pillows? Thank you." Flitwick ended, almost falling off of the stack of books he was standing on._

_"Oh, goody. I have to work with Mr. I-know-everything. Great." Hermione groaned._

_"Well, I have been meaning to ask you for help in this class. I think it's for the better, really." I stated, giving my most pleasant smile._

_"Whatev. So. Do you want to go first or second?" Hermione asked, glancing at my smile suspiciously. "And do you want to do the summoning or levitation spell first?"_

_"I don't care. Whatever you want to do is fine. I'll go...second." I said, receiving a pillow in the face. "PANSY! Did you think that was funny? Now,...whatever. Please, just don't throw pillows at me anymore!" I fumed at Pansy, who was giggling next to Blaise._

_"I'm sorry Drakkie. I promise, I won't throw any more pillows at you anymore. Please don't be mad at me, Drakkie. I thought you'd laugh. Why aren't you being mean to **her**, Drakkie. I thought you didn't like her-" Pansy said._

_"First of all, I hate the name 'Drakkie'. Second of all, who says I have to be mean to her. I don't care if you want to be with me or not. I'd rather be with Hermione than be alone, or much worse, with you." I said, looking at Hermione with reverence. "Third of all, she can teach me the correct way to say a charm or spell. And she doesn't keep giggling at every word I say, unlike you." I said, aimed at the fact that Pansy knows nothing about charms and giggles continuously, even if it's not funny. Pansy gasped. I had never told her off before. _

_Hermione glanced up at me. I could have sworn I saw a smirk cross those lips, but I could be mistaken. I picked up the pillow and tossed it to Blaise. "**Accio Pillow**" I said softly, and dropped my wand down when I saw our pillow zooming at my face._

_"Well, you'll do fine with wordless spells if you can get a pillow to come to you when you say '**Accio**' softly. This should be a piece of cake for you." Hermione said, taking the pillow carefully and setting it down on the desk at the front of the room. She aimed her wand at it, and without saying a word, the pillow flew at her. She caught it gracefully and set it back on the desk. "Now, it's your turn." She said, turning to me. She took my wrist, pointed my wand at the pillow, and said, "Think, concentrate. Just Scream '**Accio**' in your head. That's all you have to do, Malfoy." Carefully, I removed my wrist from her grasp, but it was only seconds until it was in her hold again. "No, I have to hold your wrist to steady your spell. If the charm is aimed at a pencil, Slytherin will lose points. OK?"_

_"Yeah, fine, whatever." I replied, trying to concentrate. Just then, taking a step away from the desk, she flipped her hair over her shoulder. Losing my nerve, I accidently '**Accio'd**' Professor Flitwick, whom landed on the desk I was next to. _

_"Mr. Malfoy, I won't take points off as this is your first try. But next time, please be careful!" He said, although he seemed very far away to me as I was staring at Hermione, who was writing something in her journal._

_"Yeah, I'll try Professor." I said, still not taking my eyes off of Hermione._

_"Hermione, I'm ready to try again." This time, she held my wrist a little looser, yet she was still very close to me. I felt a tingle go down my spine as I smelled her fruity perfume._

_"This time, to ensure you don't '**Accio**' the Professor, I'll hold your wrist the entire time. Here..." She said, moving even closer, only behind me, holding just my arm. "Is this better?"_

_"Yeah, thanks. I mean, thanks Hermione. Hey! I think I'm catching on." I said, as the pillow flew towards us. I dropped my wand and caught the pillow with grace. I hugged Hermione, but it was only moments until she noticed who was hugging her, when she stepped away from me and kept backing up until she was against a desk. "Sorry. I didn't mean to-" I said, before I was cut off._

_"No. Don't talk. Just..don't. OK? I'll see you at dinner. Bye, Malfoy." She said, tears welling up in her eyes, as she rounded the corner and ran up the stairs to her dormitory. I followed her._

_After hours of converstation with her, through the door, she finally opened up and told me. Told me how she hated that no one would pay attention to her, how everyone thought that she knew everything. She told me everything before leaning in and kissing me. I mean, kissed me hard. I pulled away, and said, "Hermione, I-I, I wanted you to know, as Head Boy, I'll be here. Anytime. OK?" As she nodded, I turned and walked downstairs. Downstairs to the Great Hall, where I would get dinner to go for both me and Hermione. _

_**Sorry for the long chapter...there was a lot to write. Next chapter will be out by next weekend, I promise 3 Kathryn**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I am so so so so so sorry for the delay. I just have been so busy! I lost track of time and I have an essay due...and OMG, I am sorry! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Tom Felton, too bad though...I don't own Harry Potter...JK Rowling does...too bad...**_

Draco was mistaken. Highly mistaken, at that. His thought that Hermione actually liked him was crushed. After the kiss, she had run up to her room, only to come out in the morning fo some scrambled eggs she had asked Ron and Harry to save for her and drop off. And once she had the plate of scrambled eggs, some pepper and salt, and a fork, she went straight back up the stone stairs and into her room.

He had tried to talk to her. He didn't want her to always hate him. But it was useless. Maybe it wasn't him. Maybe it was hormones...maybe all he needed to do was sit her down and ask her what was wrong. Maybe...

"Hermione, I think we need to talk!" Draco said, knocking on the door. About to knock again, the door opened to reveal a tear stained face.

"No." she replied, closing the door.

"Fine. _Bitch..._" Draco said under his breath. He was sure she hadn't heard him, but alas, he was wrong...again.

"I HEARD THAT, YOU $ HOLE!" Hermione shrieked from inside her room. If it had felt like a loud crash of thunder in the common room, what had it sounded like in the bedroom?

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I really think we need to talk. If you don't come out, I'm getting Dumbledore. Seriously, you need to come out and go to classes!" Draco said, sinking into a chair. Hermione swung the door open, to reveal her splendid body enclothed in a teal cami and pajama pants.

"What the hell time is it?" she asked, slightly nervous of the answer.

"I have a free class this morning. You on the other hand, have NEWT Potions. In 15 minutes. You might want to hurry." Draco replied, nonchalantly.

"Oh shit. Shit shit shit shit shit. I'm going to be late!" She said, rushing back into her bedroom.

"What about that time turner thing?" Draco called to the door.

"Omigod I forgot!" He heard her scream pleasantly from her closet.

About half and hour later and repeated turns of the Time Turner, Hermione emerged, looking hotter (in Draco's mind) than ever. Slight makeup and lipgloss, plus that uniform and braided hair, she looked like she was from a Britney Spears video. Draco closed his mind after that little afterthought.

"How do I look?" Hermione asked, turning a half turn on the floor and on the Time Turner.

"Er...really good, Hermione..." Draco said, still staring at her.

"'Er really good'? Is that all? Great..just what I need to get back together with Ron. Well, back to the Drawing Board." Hermione said, turning towards the stairs up to her bedroom.

"Hermione, I don't think that you should use the Time Turner that much. It messes everything up. And plus, everyone will wonder what happened when you come downstairs. Potions is first class. Just go down there. If Ron is stupid enough not to see the beauty inside of you...what am I saying? Just get down there, Granger. Did I just call you...?" Draco ended, with a confused look on his face. He turned back to his magazine. "I on the other hand, don't have anything right now. I mean, if you want me to come to potions, I will. Oh my god, Shit! Granger! You didn't take me to Snape's office for my punishment! That means double punishment tonight! I don't want you to stay for it. It could get a little..grotesque. Just drop me off and go do whatever mudbloods do. Alright?" Draco exclaimed, slightly angry. (**_A/N: Draco is still sorting out his feelings towards Hermione. He's slightly confused and that makes him angry.) _**

"Ok. Whatever, Malfoy. Retard." Hermione retorted, heading for the door. When she reached it, "Uggghhh! WHo are you? How did you get here? Why did Dumbledore let you in?"

The person said, uneasily, "Hi. Yeah, I don't go to school here. I live in America. Long ride, isn't it? Well, I was just coming to..um...see...um...Draco. The Principal said that he was here? Is he like, valedictorian or something? And what the heck is that bird in the principal's office? Ours has a parakeet, but you have what looks like a parrot! Oh yeah, can I come in?"

"Jude? Jude Harrison? Oh my god! How long has it been? How long have you been here?" Draco said, running towards the person in the doorway and pushing Hermione aside.

"Well, I was on World Tour and I got to choose where I was going to go, so here I am! In Britain! I saw Harry Potter. He looks just like the guy in..." Jude said. She was cut off by Draco, who decided then and there to see if he still liked her: by a kiss.

When they parted, Hermione said, "Excuse me, I'm-I'm g-gonna be late for...um...Chemistry. Sorry." She had her back turned to them, but Draco thought he heard the quaver of crying in her voice.

"Did I say something? You and her aren't...I know you share a common room and everything...you aren't...dating, are you?" Jude asked.

"Jude, baby, I have to go talk to her. You go and set up. Tomorrow night is the Yule Ball. I want to make sure Hermione's got a date. Shouldn't be too hard for her but still. You'll be singing...so that probably won't work, if you wanted to go with me that is." Draco said, not sure why he had called Jude 'baby'. He hadn't felt a thing during that kiss...other than her lips touching his, that is. He knew what he had to do. He'd tell her...eventually.

_**How was it? Did I incorporate Jude Harrison good enough? Sorry if I didn't. I may redo this chapter. I dunno. Anyways, I don't own Jude or those characters and I don't own Draco and the HP characters. I just...nevermind. For all those Instant Star fans out there...Tommy may be in this one! Sorry...really he might be. Hugs to you, Ryn**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

_**Summary: Draco's old flame shows up at the Hogwart's Head Boy/Girl common room door. Hermione seems a little jealous at being pushed out of the way. **_

Draco ran down the hallway after Hermione towards the Potions classroom. "Hermione! Wait...Please, just wait up!" He called.

Hermione spun around. Her chocolate brown eyes flashed while she glared at him. "Wait? Why wait? You kissed me. I didn't kiss you. I thought it meant something. But then, I remembered June Harrin or whatever and thought to myself, 'Great...better get together with Ron again. At least he wouldn't break my heart!' So there I was, standing there. You were galking at me. You, the mercenary guy who hates muggles...anyways, so I hear this knock. Well, Draco, the rest is history. Same with our friendship. Wait. What friendship? We were never friends, Malfoy. I've been pushed out of the way for my whole life. My cousins would push me out of the way at Christmas. I would reach out for a hug and before I knew it, I was being smashed into a wall. Do you know how that feels? It feels like shit, Malfoy." Hermione said, her eyes still flashing, even though a stream of tears was rushing down her face.

"Yeah, you know what? I do know what it feels like. My dad, nor my mom...or the Dark Lord for that matter, cared about my feelings. 'Malfoy's shouldn't have feelings.' Well, screw that! I've got feelings too. I always got pushed aside. There were always more important matters than me. I should know..."

"Well, obviously, you don't care. You pushed me, Malfoy. If I were you, I'd stay out of my way. I dare you to step in my path." And with a small sniff and a glare, she walked off. hand clutching her wand in her pocket.

_Well that went well..._ Draco thought to himself.

"Draco! Omigosh, I caught up to you! I have been following you for like, 5 floors! Jeepers! I wish my school had moving staircases-we don't even have an elevator!" Jude said, running up to him. "So...did you find Harriet yet?" She asked, completely missing the little sigh Draco failed to stifle.

"It's Hermione, not Harriet. And no, I...well, yeah...but she didn't take it the way I wanted her to. She just gave me a whole big lecture about how being pushed out of the way hurts. She's spent a day locked in her bedroom crying because instead of comforting her through words and kissed her to get her mind off of us hugging...guess that was a no no..." Draco explained.

"You. Kissed. Her? How could you? You come back to Pigbumps and you suddenly start kissing random girls? How could you?" Screamed Jude, who preceded to run back down the hallway and turn left, resulting in a disgusted squeal- she had just run into the boy's bathroom in the dungeon.

_This is not going to be the best day, I guess. I have to teach Jude the ropes around here. _chuckled Draco. For the heck of it, he shouted, "It's Hogwarts, not Pigbumps!" in Jude's path. He chuckled again.

But then a thought hit him. Well...maybe it was a chocolate frog hitting the back of his head...thrown by Ron Weasley (He was going to pay for that later...) but still...a thought popped into his head. Draco could reconcile with Jude and have her talk to Hermione. _Jude's a girl. She'd understand...I hope..._

_**While all this is happening...**_

Hermione stomped into the Potions classroom. Harry, who knew that something was wrong, moved his supplies to the table behind Hermione. "Hey 'Mione! What's up? How were the scrambled eggs me and Ron sent up?" Harry asked, leaning in, _really_ close to Hermione.

"They were fine. Thanks for bringing them up. And by the way, it's 'Ron and I', not 'me and Ron.' Hermione said, giving him a small smile and correcting his grammar.

"Oh, so you and Ron got back together, I take it?" Harry asked, being completely oblivious as to what Hermione had corrected him on.

"No, Harry. I was correcting your horrid grammar. Has Snape said what we're brewing in class today?" Hermione said, utterly irritated at Harry's oblivion.

"No, my dear. Mr. Potter, please sit fully on the seat. We don't want you to fall and have even more hallucinations. Class, turn to page 360 and read from 'Polyjuice Potion Troubles in Everyday Society' to 'Polyjuice for the Student' on page 389. There will be-" a strangely familiar voice said from behind her and Harry.

They finished her sentence, "...no need to talk." Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes, dear. What is it? Do you not understand the assignment?" The mysterious speaker asked.

"No, Professor. I understand it perfectly. In fact, I've read this whole potions book." Hermione answered.

"Well, you will have no problem completing the pop quiz I have scheduled for today. Take out your quill and begin writing please." the professor replied.

Hermione took out her quill. _What is she doing here? I thought..._

_**WHO IS THE MYSTERIOUS TEACHER? I was reading the fifth book and I had an inspiration. You all are so smart that you should get this one! Another question or more:**_

_**1. WILL DRACO RECONCILE WITH JUDE?**_

_**2. WILL JUDE AND HERMIONE BE FRIENDS?**_

_**3. WILL THE TEACHER GIVE HARRY DETENTION FOR GETTING AND "E" ON HIS QUIZ?**_

_**4. WHERE IN THE WORLD IS SEVERUS SNAPE?**_

_**Love :) Ryn**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Draco walked into the Head Common Room after his last class of the day, Defense Against the Dark Arts. He had explained to Professor Snape that he would not be able to do the punishment because of the Dance tonight. His mind returned to the memory of class yesterday.

_"Mr. Malfoy, could you please tell me- what are the three Unforgivable Curses?" Professor Snape asked. He had a curt attitude that told Draco he shouldn't mess with him right now._

_"The three curses are the _**Imperius Curse**_, the _**Cruciatus Curse**_, and the _**Killing Curse**, **Avada Kedavra**_. To be able to use these curses effectively, however, you must mean them. Death Eaters, however oblivious, are trained to deflect a non-effective curse. The Dark Lord makes sure he or she is capable of performing these three curses, the _**Sectumsempra**_ spell, and many other terrible curses that can cause agony, pain and even death."_ _Draco answered. He was pretty sure that he had answered thoroughly._

_"Very good, Mr. Malfoy. 10 points to Slytherin. Now, that was I would take as an answer on the N.E.W.T. exams. Seeing as I no longer teach Potions, Dolores Umbridge has happily taken the post as long as she cannot be painfully harmed by the creatures in the Forbidden Forest again. We have obliviated her mind completely of how she treated students in your fifth year here at Hogwarts, and she has become a very big fan of Mr. Potter's. Hasn't she, Mr. Weasley?" Professor Snape drawled._

_Draco turned around to look at the Weasel. He could see the red hues of anger seeping into his face. His hands were curled into fists and his eyes were shooting daggers at the professor, now smirking thoroughly pleased with himself at the front of the classroom._

_"I asked you a question, Mr. Weasley. I would appreciate, if in the future, you would answer the question asked of you instead of sitting there silent, although it may do you good in other circumstances. 20 points from Gryffindor." the professor said softly. Draco knew that Hermione would be as ticked as ever when she heard of Snape's doing._

_Draco raised his hand high in the air. "Professor, could you tell me about the _**Muffliato**_ spell?"_

_"Of course, seeing as I invented it, it should be very easy for me to explain. Now, the _**Muffliato **_spell is quite simple to cast. All you do is point your wand directly at a person you wish to not hear what you will be saying. Silently, or don't even speak, _**'Muffliato'**_. A loud buzzing noise will fill that person's ears and they will not be able to hear what you are saying. Do not try to even try it on me, Mr. Thomas. I invented it, I know how to deflect it. There you go, put the wand back into your bag like the good boy you will never be." Professor Snape continued to drawl._

_I turned around. Hermione had just walked in. "Professor Snape? Professor Umbridge would like to see you outside the Potions classroom. She says it is urgent." Hermione said quietly._

_"Yes, yes, Ms. Granger. I'll be there shortly. Sit down and begin working." Snape said. "There is no excuse for your tardiness of Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Class started nearly half an hour ago, Ms. Granger. Unless there was something more important to do than defend yourself against the Dark Lord?" Snape said, with no hint of anything other than menace in his voice._

_"Sir, I don't take your class until next period..." Hermione trailed off, noticing the vicious glare she recieved from the professor._

_"Too bad. Sit." Snape said slowly and loudly, as if speaking to an extremely stupid person._

_"I-...oh, alright." Hermioen said, looking around for an empty seat. Luckily, for Draco, the seat next to him was empty. She blanched and slowly made her way to the empty bench. "Move over." She seethed._

_Draco moved over about three inches. He whispered to her, "Hey, Hermione, do you have a date to the ball yet?"_

_"No. Why? I'm probably going with Ron." She hissed._

_"Oh, well, I just wanted to make sure that you had a date...you could have gone with me if you hadn't." Draco replied, catching her eye and moving his hand to cover Hermione's. He stroked her hand with his thumb. "Hermione, I'm sorry...Really, I am. Please..."_

_"What's this? A _Malfoy_ begging for forgiveness? What happened to June? Why aren't you taking her?" Hermione smirked. She didn't, however, remove her hand from his gentle hold._

Jude_ is singing tomorrow night. I don't know whether she is singing only her music, but she's definetly singing some of her songs. She's doing mostly duets with her producer, Tom Quincy." Draco replied, ignoring her smirk._

_"Oh...I have one of the old BoyzAttack cds...he's really hot...anyways, you can still go with her." Hermione said. When she realized she was having a civil conversation with a Malfoy, she stopped, sucked in a breath, and then added, "'Cause I'm sure as heck not going with you." She said, trying not to feel guilty for the hurt look in Draco's gorgeous, gray-with-flecks-of-gold eyes. She turned away and began reading about how to say one spell yet cast another without saying it. Although the passage was very interesting, Hermione did not feel like reading. And _that_ was a problem._

_Draco turned in his seat after Snape had left the room. "Hermione, please. Please just forgive me. Please, I was wrong. Just...Just hear me out." _

_Hermione turned to look at him. "Why?"_

_"Because I have to tell you the reason why I pushed you out of the way-"_

_"And then proceeded to kiss her in front of me? If that's what you wanted to explain, you needn't waste your breath. I know why you kissed her; I know why you pushed me into the wall. You love her. OK? I understand completely." She turned away. She shook a little, then raised her head. "You know? I don't know why I I haven't banned your presence yet. I mean, here I am, broken-hearted because of you, and I haven't done anything about it yet. How smart I am!" She sobbed._

_Draco gently grabbed her and pulled her near him. Surprisingly, she let him pull her all the way into a hug. She just sat there and sobbed. Pointing her wand at everyone in the room, he cast the _**Muffliato** _spell. "Hermione, I am so sorry. Please...just forgive me. I want you to go with me to the dance; I really do. Please..." Draco said. That was all he said, because Hermione chose that very moment to raise her head, look into his beautiful eyes, nod, and kiss him softly...on the cheek._

_Whispering in his ear, she said, "Yes, Malfoy, I'll go to the dance with you..."_

Waking up out of his little daydream, he looked around. Suddenly, he heard a squeal coming from the stairs. He looked up. There, right above his head, hanging in the air, was the biggest bunch of mistletoe Draco had ever seen.

"_Draco_!" Jude squealed again, running at him in a cotton-terry bathrobe in buttercup yellow and matching slippers. Knowing exactly what to do, Draco stepped aside and gently caught her.

"Sorry, Jude, not right now. I have to find..." Draco started to explain, but stopped. He had just seen the most beautiful woman in the history of beautiful women. "_Hermione?_" Draco whispered.

"Yes, Malfoy. Stop gawking and zip up my dress. I'd have him," she said, jerking her head at the handsome man sitting on the couch, "do it, but I don't know him at all." She turned around. The back of the dress was a mess of holes and ribbons. "Well, maybe it's not a zipper, but you're smart enough to figure it out.

"Here, let me do it. Hi, I'm Tom Quincy, Jude's Producer." Tommy said, getting up and walking over to where Hermione stood, standing with her back to him. "I do this all the time for her." he said, winking at Jude.

"Yeah, well, if I could tie the strings myself, I would. You do it more for Sadie than you do for me!" Jude said, glowering at Tommy.

"There. Is it too tight?" Tommy asked, sounding like a father more than a hot boy bander.

"No, it's perfect. Come on, Jude, I'll do your makeup." Hermione said. Jude followed her up the stone steps. Two and a half hours later, they walked down; Hermione's dress was a pretty maroon, gold, and cream dress, with princess sleeves (you know, the kind that are really tight to the arm for about three quarters the way down the arm and then splits and flairs out with lace or lighter fabric...) and a corset looking garment around her waist and chest. The bottom half of the dress was maroon. It fell to the floor and flaired out in a princess style, with gold and silver edging on the princess part. The top part of the dress was deep cut, yet modest. She wore the ruby and gold set of jewelry that Ron had most likely bought for her. She had her hair up like it was for the Yule Ball in 4th year, yet the flower was maroon, not pink. Her shoes were gold Stilletos, and she walked with such ease and grace that you'd think she wore them every day. Jude's dress was more "rocker," I guess you'd call it. It was black and almost to the floor. It had one shoulder and one sleeve; the other side was a thick strap over the shoulder and a thinner strap around the arm. She was wearing her hair up in a curly bun (think, "Unsweet Sixteen"). Her tall, black, nearly- 4-inch black boots finished off her outfit. "Draco, are you going like that?" Hermione asked, unsure of the answer. She was hoping he wasn't.

"Like heck I'm not. Here," He said. Quickly and wordlessly, he pointed his wand at himself; his outfit completely changed from his school robes to a set of dress robes, very much like Harry's had been for the Yule Ball in 4th year, only a little fancier and a lot more expensive: almost 60 galleons. He offered hs arm. "I believe the school is waiting, madam."

"I do believe you're correct, sir. See you later, Jude, Mr. Quincy." Hermione replied, nodding at both Jude and Tommy as she spoke their names.

"Bye. See you in a few minutes. I just have to help Tommy set up." Jude said, waving shyly.

"See you two later. And I prefer Tommy, not Mr. Quincy. I'm only 26 years old. Don't make me sound older!" Tommy said, joking with his last words.

"Alright, Tommy, then. See you later, guys." Hermione replied. She took Draco's arm and strutted, kiddingly, out of the common room area.

When they reached the hallway near the Great Hall, they could hear people mulling about. Soon enough, Lavendar and Parvati rushed towards Hermione, gushing over her dress.

"Oh my gosh, Hermione, where did you get that dress..."

"...'Cause it's awesomistic!..."

"Parvati, shut up, I was talking. Oh Hermione, and your hair, and your makeup..."

"...and your date! Hermione, how in the world did you snag _Draco Malfoy_? Lucky girl!"

"Parvati! Please! I'm trying to talk here! Hermione, you are so lucky. I hope you have a fantabulous time!"

"Er...thanks guys..." She said before turning to Draco and willing herself not to laugh. She could see the laughter shining in his gray and green eyes.

"So..._lucky girl..._should we go inside or are we going to just stand here?" Draco asked, a light smirk on his face, but not the usual smirk filled with malice- it was the heartfelt smile that made Hermione melt.

"Sure, let's...Draco what are you...Draco!" Hermione squealed as Draco picked her up high in the air, spun her around a few times, and set her down on the cobblestone floor again, proceeding the kiss the tip of her nose.

"Shall we?" Draco said, holding out his arm once more.

"We shall." Hermione said. She then smiled. Not smirked, not grinned, not laughed, not simpered; _smiled_, showing tooth and eyes glittering with happiness.

Walking into the Great Hall, Draco and Hermione stopped. ALL eyes were on them. Not some, not a few, not many, ALL. The music had stopped, and Hermione could see Ron and Harry look up from their snog sessions with Lavender and Ginny (with whom Harry had just gotten back together) and glare at the couple. Detaching herself from Draco, Hermione slowly walked towards Ron and Harry, half trembling. "Harry...Ron...I can...please listen...don't do this...please, Harry...Ron..." She whimpered. She had **_never_** seen Harry or Ron seethe so.

"Hermione...what are you doing here...with _him_?" Harry said, elbowing Ron in the side and giving him a look that obviously said, "Don't talk. I'll talk."

"Harry, I can explain. Really, I can. He asked me...and I...I just thought if he was being nice to me for a change, that I would take him up on it and see if it would last. Plus, who could blame me? I like the guy, is that a sin?" Hermione asked. Seeing the look on Ron and Harry's faces, she whimpered, "Harry...Ron...you're scaring me...please don't look at me like that...this..."She gestured between her and Draco, "...can't change anything between us, can it? Please, just don't look at me like that..." The rest of her sentence was muffled, seeing as Harry had pulled her into a huge hug.

"Hermione, no. This cannot change our friendship. Just...just don't...talk about him when you're with us. It kind of freaked us out when you talk about the guy from Hufflepuff you used to like. This would be much worse. Anyways, we didn't mean to scare you...it's just that...well, under the circumstances...What in bloody hell is happening to Malfoy?" Harry said, his few last words rising as he looked past Hermione at Draco, who was lying on the floor, at the feet of none other than...

Lord Voldemort...

_**A/N: Bwah-ha-ha-ha-ha... Don't kill me yet guys, I had to do it...Luv ya'll always, Ryn**_


End file.
